Das Spiel von Katz und Maus
by namichan89
Summary: Erik teases Charles by talking only German to him. Rated M for Erik's dirty mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Das Spiel von Katz und Maus**

**Written for miraclefucknut on tumblr and her wonderful idea.**

* * *

><p>„Charles, seriously, I love listening to you talking about your genetics stuff, but as for today... please, enough," Erigh sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He seemed really annoyed. They were sitting in the study, the afternoon sun shining warmly through the windows.<p>

„Oh, come on," Charles pouted, „just this, it's so interesting!"

„Seriously, NO."

The professor rolled his eyes. „Or else?" he teased.

Erik's stormy blue eyes locked with his again, and Charles felt a soft shiver tingle down his spine at the intense look. „Or else I'll speak only German with you for the rest of the day."

Charles laughed. He was pretty sure that Erik wouldn't do this. „Fine," he said. „A very interesting... threat. Now, back to genetics. Just this last article-"

„Weißt du, Charles, ich würde dich jetzt viel lieber einfach schnappen, über die Schulter werfen und ins Schlafzimmer tragen, und dann wäre Genetik das Letzte, woran du denkst," Erik said, smirking at the telepath.

„Huh?" the latter responded.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wobei, eher nicht. Darum geht es aber auch gar nicht. Ach, mein Lieber, ich wüsste so viel, das wir jetzt machen könnten..." he got to his feet, approaching his friend.

Charles eyed him curiously. He didn't understand a single word, but he wouldn't take a glimpse into Erik's mind, that was... against their pact. Charles would only read his mind when he needed to or when Erik allowed him to do so.

„You know that my German is worse than just 'bad', Erik. Can't we just speak English again?" he begged, really having no idea how this should work for the rest of the day.

Erik smiled and shook his head, making Charles' shoulders slump down slightly. „Vergiss es. Du hast angefangen, also stehst du das auch durch, stell dich nicht so an," the metalbender grumbled, adding: „Weichei."

„I suppose that was nothing nice you just said to me," Charles raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Erik said by his tone.

„Nein, war es nicht. Aber ich könnte noch ganz andere Sachen zu dir sagen."

_Nein_ was one of the words the professor actually understood, and he grinned. „Then why don't you say something nice to me, Erik?"

The latter rested his hand on the back rest of Charles' chair, leaning down. His eyes flickered from one side to the other, lips parted slightly. Charles' stomach decided to twist around a bit at the look on his face.

„Was nettes? Na gut. Wenn du morgens aufstehst und deine Haare ungekämmt in alle Richtungen abstehen, siehst du zum knuddeln aus."

Charles smiled, although he hadn't understood anything. The flow of the sentence had sounded like something cute, like something Erik would never tell him in english. Well, if that was the case, then what else could Charles make him say?

„Give me something mean."

„Ich könnte den ganzen Tag in deine wunderschönen blauen Augen sehen."

„A term of endearment?"

„Hasi."

„Something tells me that this was neither something mean nor a term of endearment somebody would actually use," Charles answered, seeing how Erik had problems hiding a grin spreading on his handsome face.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht."

„How about something romantic?" Charles winked.

„Du solltest wirklich öfter mal Jeans tragen. Dein Arsch sieht darin einfach nur geil aus."

„Something sexy?"

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt. Du. Ich. Schlafzimmer. Jetzt."

Charles laughed. That last sentence had sounded really funny. „If you don't translate that last one for me, I think that it'll probably miss the point."

Erik's eyes sparkled as he looked deep into Charles' eyes again, now finally smiling as well. But he didn't answer and just stepped back from the telepath's chair, turned around and headed for the cabinet. Charles didn't follow him with his eyes – he knew what Erik was up to. When he returned, Charles gratefully accepted the glass of scotch he had expected.

They clinked their glasses wordlessly, and Erik sat back down on his own chair, eyeing Charles mischievously.

„You still didn't translate that last sentence," the professor reminded him, resting his chin in his hand.

„Warum sollte ich?"

The meaning was obvious. „Because how should something turn me on when I don't understand it?"

„Magst du es denn nicht, wenn ich Deutsch rede? Wenn ich dir beschreibe, was ich gerne mit dir machen würde?" Erik took a sip from his glass, eyes still resting on Charles. No response there, apart from a raised eyebrow, so he decided to go on. „Ich würde dich gerne küssen, lang und ausgiebig und mit Zunge, bis du nach Luft schnappst. Ich würde deinen Hals küssen, an dieser bestimmten Stelle über dem Schlüsselbein, die du so sehr liebst, weil es dich anturnt. Ich würde dir die Kleider vom Leib reissen und dich zum Bett tragen..."

Charles cleared his throat. The sexual tension was thick between them, just the timbre of Erik's voice made him hard, without even knowing what he said. „Enough, Erik. Can we move this somewhere else?"

„If you admit it," Erik dried his glass.

„Admit what... wait, finally English again?"

The metalbender shrugged his shoulders. „Admit that it turns you on when I'm speaking German."

„Well... yes. It kind of does," Charles scratched the back of his head nervously.

A deep, rolling laugh emerged Erik's lips before he put his glass aside and got to his feet. The look on his face was... aroused, to say the least. Charles' eyes wandered down his body, finding that familiar bulge on the other one's pants.

Erik stopped in front of his chair and bent down to kiss him, long and passionate, a kiss so breathtaking it made Charles want to tear all clothes off of Erik – especially that ridiculously sexy turtleneck – and throw him down to the floor to have sex right here, right now.

When he managed to break the kiss, Charles heard Erik mutter against his lips. „Ich liebe dich," he said, his voice husky and low.

Charles chuckled. „That one I understood. And I love you, too."

Erik picked him up, and Charles wrapped his legs around his waist, already feeling the other one's hard-on against his hips. He moaned softly as he was carried out of the room.

Genetics were the last thing on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation will be in the next chapter.<strong>

**Hope you liked it? It's actually quite difficult to write from Charles' POV when you understand everything Erik says... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Translation**

**Translations will appear **_**italic**_**.**

* * *

><p>„Charles, seriously, I love listening to you talking about your genetics stuff, but as for today... please, enough," Erigh sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He seemed really annoyed. They were sitting in the study, the afternoon sun shining warmly through the windows.<p>

„Oh, come on," Charles pouted, „just this, it's so interesting!"

„Seriously, NO."

The professor rolled his eyes. „Or else?" he teased.

Erik's stormy blue eyes locked with his again, and Charles felt a soft shiver tingle down his spine at the intense look. „Or else I'll speak only German with you for the rest of the day."

Charles laughed. He was pretty sure that Erik wouldn't do this. „Fine," he said. „A very interesting... threat. Now, back to genetics. Just this last article-"

„_You know, Charles, I'd rather like to throw you over my shoulder and carry you to the bedroom. And believe me, Genetics would be the last thing on your mind,"_ Erik said, smirking at the telepath.

„Huh?" the latter responded.

„_You heard me. Well, didn't understand me, but that's not the point anyway. Oh, my dear, I could think of so much we could do right now..." _he got to his feet, approaching his friend.

Charles eyed him curiously. He didn't understand a single word, but he wouldn't take a glimpse into Erik's mind, that was... against their pact. Charles would only read his mind when he needed to or when Erik allowed him to do so.

„You know that my German is worse than just 'bad', Erik. Can't we just speak English again?" he begged, really having no idea how this should work for the rest of the day.

Erik smiled and shook his head, making Charles' shoulders slump down slightly. „_Forget it. You started it, so you have to go through this. Don't make such a fuss,"_ the metalbender grumbled, adding: „_Wimp_."

„I suppose that was nothing nice you just said to me," Charles raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Erik said by his tone.

„_No, it wasn't. Although I could say things that are much worse."_

_Nein_ was one of the words the professor actually understood, and he grinned. „Then why don't you say something nice to me, Erik?"

The latter rested his hand on the back rest of Charles' chair, leaning down. His eyes flickered from one side to the other, lips parted slightly. Charles' stomach decided to twist around a bit at the look on his face.

„_Something nice? Well then. When you get up in the morning and your hair is all messed up and pointing to all directions, you look more cuddly than ever."_

Charles smiled, although he hadn't understood anything. The flow of the sentence had sounded like something cute, like something Erik would never tell him in english. Well, if that was the case, then what else could Charles make him say?

„Give me something mean."

„_I could look into your amazingly beautiful blue eyes all day long."_

„A term of endearment?"

„_Bunny_."

„Something tells me that this was neither something mean nor a term of endearment somebody would actually use," Charles answered, seeing how Erik had problems hiding a grin spreading on his handsome face.

„_Maybe you're right."_

„How about something romantic?" Charles winked.

„_You really should wear jeans more often. Your ass looks incredibly hot in them."_

„Something sexy?"

„_Already told you. You. Me. Bedroom. Now."_

Charles laughed. That last sentence had sounded really funny. „If you don't translate that last one for me, I think that it'll probably miss the point."

Erik's eyes sparkled as he looked deep into Charles' eyes again, now finally smiling as well. But he didn't answer and just stepped back from the telepath's chair, turned around and headed for the cabinet. Charles didn't follow him with his eyes – he knew what Erik was up to. When he returned, Charles gratefully accepted the glass of scotch he had expected.

They clinked their glasses wordlessly, and Erik sat back down on his own chair, eyeing Charles mischievously.

„You still didn't translate that last sentence," the professor reminded him, resting his chin in his hand.

„_Why should I?"_

The meaning was obvious. „Because how should something turn me on when I don't understand it?"

„_So you don't like it when I'm speaking German? What if I'd told you what I'd like to do with you now?" _Erik took a sip from his glass, eyes still resting on Charles. No response there, apart from a raised eyebrow, so he decided to go on. _„I would like to kiss you, long and passionately and with plenty use of my tongue, until you gasp for air. I would kiss your neck, down to that certain point just above your collar bone, the point you love so much because it turns you on. I would tear your clothes off of you and carry you to the bed..."_

Charles cleared his throat. The sexual tension was thick between them, just the timbre of Erik's voice made him hard, without even knowing what he said. „Enough, Erik. Can we move this somewhere else?"

„If you admit it," Erik dried his glass.

„Admit what... wait, finally English again?"

The metalbender shrugged his shoulders. „Admit that it turns you on when I'm speaking German."

„Well... yes. It kind of does," Charles scratched the back of his head nervously.

A deep, rolling laugh emerged Erik's lips before he put his glass aside and got to his feet. The look on his face was... aroused, to say the least. Charles' eyes wandered down his body, finding that familiar bulge on the other one's pants.

Erik stopped in front of his chair and bent down to kiss him, long and passionate, a kiss so breathtaking it made Charles want to tear all clothes off of Erik – especially that ridiculously sexy turtleneck – and throw him down to the floor to have sex right here, right now.

When he managed to break the kiss, Charles heard Erik mutter against his lips. „Ich liebe dich," he said, his voice husky and low.

Charles chuckled. „That one I understood. And I love you, too."

Erik picked him up, and Charles wrapped his legs around his waist, already feeling the other one's hard-on against his hips. He moaned softly as he was carried out of the room.

Genetics were the last thing on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, so now you know what Erik was talking about :)<strong>

**As always, I'd be very happy for a review, and in the meantime: be sure to check out all my other Cherik-fics. See you!**


End file.
